


Birthday Wish

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for midweek Drabble Night at <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com">SPNFemslashImagines</a> on Tumblr to the prompt <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/116867206568/imagine-being-in-a-relationship-with-charlie-and">imagine being in a relationship with Charlie and Sam, and they decide your birthday should end in a threesome</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The only real warning is pretty much just the ship itself. If you are squicked by a lesbian being in a sexual situation with a man present (though not being sexual with him), this is not the fic for you.

The movie starts to roll credits, and you sigh contentedly as Charlie cards her fingers through your hair and Sam strokes a hand along your shin. It should probably feel weird, being basically stretched between both their laps, but it was super comfy, and after all, Sam’s room was the only one with a tv. Besides, you’d been with both of them long enough that hanging out together and being affectionate with both had just become normal.

“Wait,” you say, as you feel Sam reach for the remote.

“You want to see the credits that badly, Y/N?” he asks.

“No, silly,” Charlie answers for you. “There’s always at least one scene during the credits for these movies. Sometimes one after, too.”

“Which is it for this one?” you ask.

“I am so not telling you,” Charlie replies. “I just can’t believe you hadn’t already seen it. I could’ve spoiled you!”

“You do spoil me,” you say, letting your eyes fall shut.

“Hey!” Charlie pinches your ear. “No dozing off!”

You chuckle, then cut yourself off as Baron von Somebody comes on the screen. You don’t say another word until Bucky wanders into the museum exhibit that covers his history, the screen goes dark, and Sam does actually turn the DVD player off.

“Now am I allowed to doze off?” you ask.

“If that’s really how you want to finish out your birthday,” Charlie says, and you don’t even have to look up to know the look on her face. Eyes narrowed, lopsided smile. She thinks it’s a little hotter than it is, but somehow that actually makes it hot.

Sam squeezes your ankle, and you give him a smile. This does pose a bit of a dilemma, though, one that you’d spent the day resolutely not thinking about at all. Whoever you decided to spend your birthday night with, the other was sure to feel slighted, no matter how much they might say otherwise. The only real answer, you’d decided in the middle of not thinking about it at dinner, was to go to bed alone. You didn’t use your room at the bunker much anymore, but it was still there. It was the only thing that made sense. So you were enjoying having them both while you could.

"Okay, getting you all tense was definitely not the plan," Charlie says. She nudges you to sit up, and you do, only to have her take your face in her hands and kiss you soundly. After a minute, she pulls away. “Just let us take care of you, okay?”

Sam places a hand on your shoulder and uses the other to turn your face towards him, kissing away whatever question you thought you were just going to ask.

It takes a few seconds after he breaks the kiss to figure out what it was you were going to ask. You look back and forth between them and finally manage a simple, “What?”

“I said, ‘Let us take care of you,’” Charlie says. She tucks a lock of hair behind your ear.

“Unless you don’t want us to,” Sam says, sliding an arm around your waist. He presses his lips to that spot just behind your ear, then whispers, “But I think you want us to.”

You reach behind you to bury your fingers in his hair.

“You talk in your sleep sometimes,” Charlie says, answering the question that was probably written all over your face. She reaches for your free hand and laces her fingers between yours.

Your cheeks warm. There had been an ... interesting dream or two. 

“So, we decided,” Sam murmurs, “to give this a try. If you want to.”

“Oh, I want,” you say breathlessly. “Just ... are you really both okay with this?”

Charlie slides a hand up your arm, skirts around Sam’s hand on your shoulder, and trails her fingers up your neck to rest on your cheek. “No guarantees, but okay enough to try.”

Charlie presses her lips to yours again, this time teasing them open with her tongue so you can taste the cinnamon candies she’d been eating during the movie.

Sam’s arm around your waist tightens slightly, as he nuzzles your neck, and you surrender whatever misgivings are kicking around in your brain, because at this point it seems entirely likely that you did fall asleep and are dreaming this, and you really don’t want to wake up.

Time stretches out like taffy as bits of clothing disappear, revealing soft curves and hard planes. You find that spot on Sam’s ribs with your teeth as Charlie works over your neck. Calloused hands caress your breasts as you worship Charlie’s with your mouth. Smaller fingers press inside you as Sam takes first one of your nipples into his mouth, then the other. There’s shifting and rearranging as they play you like an instrument, until you find yourself licking at Charlie’s sweetness as Sam fills you from behind. Sam’s groans counterpoint Charlie’s gasps, and you want this to just last forever, but then Sam reaches for your clit, and you’re done. Pleasure washes through you as Charlie’s fingers tighten in your hair and Sam spills inside you. 

More rearranging, and you're sandwiched between them in a whole different way, snuggling under the covers. You kiss Charlie, relishing the way she moans at the taste of herself on you. You start to turn to Sam, then stop yourself and turn back to Charlie.

“What?” she asks.

“I ... is it ... I want to kiss Sam, but ... is that okay with you?” you fumble out.

Charlie kisses you again as she thinks about it. Pulling back, she nods.

You turn to Sam. “And you?”

He looks over to Charlie, who probably nods at him again, as he presses his lips firmly against yours, but keeps them just as firmly closed. Your heart swells, and as much as you’d like to tease those lips open, you just pour everything you’re feeling out through your lips. Collapsing back against the pillow, you feel yourself grinning ear to ear.

“What did I ever do to deserve you both?” you ask. 

“I think it was that time when you were born?” Charlie murmurs into your ear, nudging you to roll onto your side and spooning up behind you.

“That’s what I’m going with,” Sam says with a smile. 

You just shake your head.

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” Charlie says.

“Yeah, happy birthday,” Sam echoes, putting a hand on your hip and tucking your head under his chin.

“It really, really is,” you reply just before sliding into sleep.


End file.
